ikiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Theory:Timeline - The War
This page lists appearances of the War in chronological order. This timeline is based upon observations of the Doctor Who universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed as much as possible, but still with exceptions, that Time Lords meet in the same order. These cases will be noted. In many cases there are sequences of stories from different Time Lords' perspectives, where individual stories can not be compared. Philip Purser-Hallard's City of the Saved Chronology is very helpful. Timeline Before the War *PROSE: Cobweb and Ivory :The enemy is planning for the War. *PROSE: Gramps :Grandfather Paradox loses his arm. *PROSE: Interference :The Doctor's timeline is disrupted. Compassion starts traveling with the Doctor. *PROSE: The Blue Angel :The Obverse exists. *PROSE: Enemy of the Daleks :Compassion is traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor meets the Klade and makes Last Contact. Screaming, he is pulled into a portal. *PROSE: The Book of the War: Rivera Manuscript :A renegade is tortured by the enemy for knowledge. *PROSE: Toy Story :The Doctor has met the enemy, but the TARDIS wiped his knowledge of the event. (Intended to be set during Interference, but definitely set after Enemy of the Daleks.) Romana's Gallifrey *PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon :Romana's Gallifrey notices from the Obverse that the War is coming. Romana II regenerates into a more ruthless incarnation to prepare for the War. *PROSE: The Banquo Legacy :Romana's agents find Compassion. *PROSE: The Ancestor Cell :The War has not yet reached Romana's Gallifrey. Faction Paradox attacks it from the future of the War. The Doctor destroys it. *PROSE: Now or Thereabouts / With All Awry :The Doctor, his timeline shattered, is recuperating in the Eleven-Day Empire. Ceol evicts him. *PROSE: The Ancestor Cell - Escape Velocity :The Doctor spends a hundred years on Earth, disconnected from the War. The War King's Homeworld *PROSE: The Infinity Doctors :The Master has returned to Gallifrey and is an advisor to the Lord President. *PROSE: Newtons Sleep :The Faction is being devastated by the Second Wave (6th year of the War) *PROSE: Head of State (past Burton) :Arbitrary positioning: Lolita is spending time on Gallifrey; she has her baby with her. Burton is initiated by his future self. *PROSE: Against Nature :The Fourth Wave (y17) exists. The Eleven-Day Empire is still intact. *PROSE: Erasing Sherlock :Krakatoa erupts. *PROSE: Erasing Sherlock Prologue *PROSE: Warring States Prologue *PROSE: Warring States :41st year of the War. Krakatoa's eruption awakened Octavia's witchblood. *PROSE: Warlords of Utopia :46th year of the War. *PROSE: The Brakespeare Voyage :Scarratt recalls the war between alternate Romes and alternate Germanys. *AUDIO: The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel :Arbitrary positioning. The War is ongoing, the Faction exists enough to care about, Cwejen are in use. Straxus isn't dead, tentatively placing the War before Dark Eyes. *PROSE: The Little Drummer Boy :Arbitrary positioning. A humanoid timeship appears. *PROSE: Of the City of the Saved... :Nominally. 48th year of the War. *PROSE: This Town Will Never Let Us Go Prologue *PROSE: This Town Will Never Let Us Go :Mad Norwegian convention places each book before its predecessor. *PROSE: The Book of the War (for the authors) :50th year of the War. Mictlan still exists. Justine is being moved from Dronid to Earth. *PROSE: Alien Bodies (for the Faction) :Justine fails her first mission. *AUDIO: The Eleven-Day Empire / The Shadow Play :Justine is upset she failed her first mission. The Eleven-Day Empire is destroyed. Lolita has her baby. *AUDIO: Sabbath Dei / In the Year of the Cat :Justine tries to reestablish the Faction in the 1780s. Lolita is Queen Charlotte. Compassion is being manifested in the body of Mary Culver. *AUDIO: Movers / A Labyrinth of Histories *PROSE: Library Pictures / Future Legend :Iris mentions the destruction of the Eleven-Day Empire. *PROSE: The Taking of Planet 5 :Mictlan is destroyed. The War King is still alive. *PROSE: The Book of the War (for the Shift) *AUDIO: Coming to Dust :Justine is still trying to reestablish the Faction in the 1780s. *AUDIO: The Ship of a Billion Years *AUDIO: Body Politic *AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities :The War King is killed. *AUDIO: Ozymandias *AUDIO: The Judgment of Sutekh :Horus says Lolita won't be a concern anymore. *PROSE: Head of State (election) :Lolita becomes President of the United States and announces her plan to drill into Earth's caldera. *PROSE: Spinning Jenny :Faction Paradox gets a new home. *PROSE: Head of State (future Burton) :Burton initiates his past self into the Faction. After the War *COMIC: Political Animals :The War is over. Catherine the Great gives George III a woolly mammoth. *COMIC: Bêtes Noires & Dark Horses *COMIC: Creatures of Habit :Mayakatula trains Isobel. *PROSE: Grass *PROSE: Father Time (Doctor's perspective) :The Klade is confused that the Doctor does not recognize them from Last Contact. *PROSE: Escape Velocity :The Doctor emerges from his 100-year exile on Earth. *PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street :Isobel is now called Scarlette. George III's mammoth is mentioned again. The Master visits the Doctor. *TV: Death Comes to Time :There are very few Time Lords left, and their role in reality is being replaced. *PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles :The Doctor is planning to restore Gallifrey. *PROSE: Father Time / COMIC: Miranda (Klade's perspective) :In the far future, the Doctor rules the universe from the Needle. City of the Saved *PROSE: The Ancestor Cell :Compassion is cut off from her power source. *PROSE: Warring States :Compassion tries to gain power from witch-blood. At the end, she leaves to find a new power source. *PROSE: This Town Will Never Let Us Go :The Universal Machine tries to manifest itself in the early 21st century. *PROSE: Salutation *PROSE: Akroates :AF 0 — Resurrection Day. Following Warring States for Compassion. *PROSE: Weighty Questions :AF 0. *PROSE: Eliminating the Impossible :AF 30. *PROSE: Sleeping Giants :AF 37. *PROSE: Driving Home for Atoniatiuh :AF 52. *PROSE: Happily Ever After Is a High-Risk Strategy :Circa AF 60. *PROSE: The Socratic Problem :AF 71. *PROSE: The Smallest Spark :Circa AF 140-148. *PROSE: Warlords of Utopia Prologue *PROSE: Lost Ships and Lost Lands *PROSE: Saqqaf *PROSE: Young Sherlock Holmes and the Mansion of Doom *PROSE: The Case of the Pipe Dream *PROSE: Art in the Blood :All circa AF 150. *PROSE: The Places Above, Between and Below :Circa AF 160. *PROSE: "Het Linc" :AF 223-250. *PROSE: Highbury :Circa AF 240. *PROSE: "Foaming Sky, Lord / Ghetto of the Damned, The / Worldofme" :Circa AF 245. *PROSE: About a Girl *PROSE: The Adventure of the Piltdown Prelate *PROSE: The Baker Street Dozen :All circa AF 250. *PROSE: We Only Live Twice (But the City is Not Enough) :Circa AF 261. *PROSE: "Mantissa, Lady / Timebeast Assault, The / Verrifant, Former Citizen" :AF 262. *PROSE: The Long-Distance Somnambulist :Circa AF 281. *PROSE: The Mystery of the Rose :Circa AF 285. *PROSE: Bruises *PROSE: Double Trouble at the Parasites on the Proletariat Club :Both circa AF 290. *PROSE: Eternity is Just for Starters *PROSE: The Isis Method *PROSE: Born in a Briar Patch *PROSE: Framing narrative *PROSE: Of the City of the Saved... Prologue *PROSE: Of the City of the Saved... *PROSE: Unification Theory :All AF 291. The War is in its 48th year. The Downtime Gate is shut. *PROSE: The Night is Long, and Dreams Are Legion :AF 295. Morrison feels pain. *PROSE: The Tale of Sir Hedwyn *PROSE: The Ave of Meeting Ourselves Again *PROSE: The Queen of Clubs *PROSE: To Die by the Sword *PROSE: Just Passing Through *PROSE: Angels on a Hoverbike *PROSE: Interlude from a Civil War :All set during the Civil War. *PROSE: A Hundred Words from a Civil War *PROSE: Apocalypse Day *PROSE: God Encompasses :All AF 300. Unplaced *PROSE: Storyteller *PROSE: Mightier than the Sword *PROSE: Nothing Lasts Forever *PROSE: Holding Pattern *PROSE: The Story of the Peace :Before The Book of the Peace. *PROSE: Print the Legend *PROSE: Tonton Macoute *PROSE: Alchemy *PROSE: Raleigh Dreaming *PROSE: Office Politics *PROSE: ...And From the Tower She Did Fall *PROSE: La Santa Muerte *PROSE: Dos Hombres - A Fable *PROSE: All the Fun of the Fear *PROSE: Wing Finger *PROSE: The Strings *PROSE: Squatters' Rights *PROSE: After the Velvet Eon *PROSE: Remake/Remodel *PROSE: A Star's View of Caroline *PROSE: De Umbris Idearum *PROSE: Playing for Time *PROSE: Dreamer in the Dark *PROSE: Annie's Arms *PROSE: The Mountains are Higher at Home *PROSE: Judy's War *PROSE: Red Rover Red Rover *PROSE: The Vikings Mystique *PROSE: Life of Julia *PROSE: Project Thunderbird